


Risky

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble inspired by HIV!Cam and self-hating!House</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky

She might have HIV. He feels like tempting Fate today. Rolling the dice.

She doesn’t protest when he limps over and mashes her against the wall.

She’s not high, and he’s not Chase, but they both know this is what she’s really wanted all along.

Clothing rips, and his hands are on her, making her wet for him. Soon enough he’s inside her, not caring that she could be HIV-positive and he’s not wearing a rubber.

Blue eyes meeting, nothing behind them.

In the end, this is only the same game he’s always played. The usual self-hate. Allison is incidental.


End file.
